Big Smoke
Americano |family = Madre senza nome Padre senza nome Zia senza nome Cugino senza nome |affiliations = Ballas Famiglie di Grove Street (In precedenza) C.R.A.S.H. Frank Tenpenny Sweet Johnson (In precedenza) Carl Johnson (In precedenza) Ryder OG Loc Big Bear (In precedenza) B Dup Los Santos Vagos Mafia russa San Fierro Rifa Loco Syndicate |vehicles = Perennial nera (Distrutta) Glendale blu |weapons = Mazza da baseball Pistola Tec-9 Micro SMG AK-47 Fucile a pompa da combattimento |businesses = Spaccio di droga |voice = Clifton Powell }} Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, è un personaggio del videogioco Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e importante membro della banda Famiglie di Grove Street. Big Smoke tradì Sweet e il resto dei Groves insieme a Ryder per un affare di droga e si unì ai Ballas. Clifton Powell dà la sua voce a Big Smoke. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (inizio) Casa di Ryder In casa di Ryder, Big Smoke parla, appunto, con Ryder sul futuro della Famiglia: sembra essere d'accordo con Smoke e gli dà un forte sostegno. Tentativo Smoke cerca di convincere Sweet dei dolci affari del traffico di droga, in quanto questi sono sempre più gravi in quanto sono indeboliti, ma Sweet non si convinse di abbandonare i loro principi. Los Santos, 1992 Aspetto È il primo personaggio della gang a comparire. CJ va a casa del suo amico dopo che andò al cimitero per vedere la tomba di sua madre. Una volta raggiunto il cimitero, Smoke ha una discussione con gli altri tre (Sweet, CJ e Ryder). Cleaning The Hood Smoke, in questa missione, cerca nuovamente di convincere Sweet sul traffico di droga, ma non ci riesce. La mafia russa e C.R.A.S.H Smoke assegna a CJ diverse missioni. La sua prima missione è quella di raccogliere un OG Loc dal carcere. La seconda missione assegnata da Smoke, è di andare ad uccidere due delinquenti che hanno parlato male di lui. Nella terza missione Smoke disse a CJ di recarsi all'Unità Stazione ed andare ad uccidere tre membri del San Fierro Rifas, che hanno sequestrato la sua casa. Entrati, Smoke e CJ uccidono due di loro e terrorizzano il terzo, che restituisce la Big Smoke House. Nella quarta ed ultima missione si viene a sapere che la mafia russa si è insediata in un edificio poco fuori il centro della città. All'interno dell'edificio CJ uccide molti russi. Dopo essersi impossessato di un PCJ-600 che CJ coopilota, uccide i russi che stavano scappando in strada. Tradimento La missione The Green Sabre CJ scopre, grazie a Cesar Vialpando che Smoke e Ryder hanno tradito le Famiglie di Grove Street. Rivela anche che Smoke è il capo dei Ballas. End of the Line CJ decide di uccidere Smoke nel suo palazzo. CJ, dopo aver eliminato tutte le sue guardie del corpo, lo uccide. Prima di morire dice: Tutti ricorderanno il mio nome ... ... Big Smoke! Poi muore. Missioni dove appare Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *End of the Line (muore) de:Big Smoke en:Big Smoke es:Big Smoke fi:Big Smoke fr:Big Smoke (homonymie) nl:Big Smoke pl:Melvin Harris pt:Big Smoke Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi in GTA San Andreas